Amu and The Cat
by BattiHatti
Summary: Ami wants to be a idol. Amu wants to avoid Tadase. Ami and her parents go on a trip, but only Ami comes back; bringing tales of a 'cat boy'. Now Amu must save her parents from this 'beast' but how? AMUTO. Rated for safety. Based on Beauty and The Beast.
1. Chapter 1

**Amu And The Cat**

_Based on Beauty and The Beast._

This is a AU. No guardians or guardian characters, k?

_I do not own Shugo Chara, Disney or Beauty and The Beast._

Ages: Amu = 15. Ikuto, Utau = 17. Ami = 13. Tadase, Nagi, Rima, Kairi = 15. Yaya = 14. Kukai = 16.

**Chapter 1**

Ah, school. The place of torture that we all have to go to once in a while. And Amu, she was at the gates of her 'place of learning'.

"Sigh..."

"Amu-chan!" Amu looked up from the pavement, "Nagi!"

He smiled, "How was your day, yesterday?"

"Very good, thank you Nagi. What about you?"

They were walking and talking, and closing in on the school building.

"It was enjoyable, Amu-chan."

They walked in the building, it to their classroom and to their seats.

"So, Amu-chan. Hows Ami's singings going?" I should explain, Ami wants to be a idol. She practices singing all day long but she still hasn't got her favorite song right yet.

"She was better. Mama and Papa are hoping she'll that song _perfect_ for the contest. We all want her to win that contract."

"The contract thats with Easter, right?" Nagi asked. Maybe he's catching the contest fever?

"Yup! Its the first prize!" Amu smiled at the thought of her sister getting her dream come true.

Rima appeared and sat down on the other side of Amu. She looked at the too of them, "But isn't the contest a few towns over."

Amu's face fell, "Yeah, thats means she has have the song right soon, the contest is in a couple of day. If they go, they will be staying for five days."

Amu looked to the clock above the door, to see how long it was until the teacher came. Then _he_ walked in.

"Oh no." Amu looked around.

Nagi looked in the direction of the door, "Its that time again, the 'King' has arrived. So Amu, got an excuse?"

"No, but I have a place to hide!" She ducked under her desk. Rima looked at her like she was crazy.

"Amu-chan! He's not blind, he'll see you under there!" She whisper-shouted.

"Aha! But she could say she was looking for a... pencil or something." Nagi replied for Amu.

Amu nodded from under the desk. "She! He's nearly here!"

Now, _he_ happened the be the 'King' of Seiyo High.

Tadase Hotori.

He was in front of Amu's desk. He looked at her chair, saw she wasn't there then looked at Nagi.

"Wheres Amu?" He questioned.

Nagi prepared to launch into a explanation when the bell rang.

"Well, Hotori-san. You best sit down." Tadase looked pained.

Amu quickly stood up and sat on her chair while Tadase sat at the desk behind.

"Right, class. Settle down." The teacher commanded.

-----After School-----

Amu, Rima and Nagi were walking out of the school gates and about to go their separate ways.

"Bye, Amu-chan."

"She you tomorrow, Nagi. You too Rima!"

"Yeah, tomorrow, Amu."

The walked away from each other and as Amu was walking down the street she had a feeling she was feeling followed.

She turned around, "Hotori-san, please stop stalking me."

He looked at her, "I'm not!".

"So, Amu. Wan-"

"Please, you don't know me. Don't act like we're long lost friends."

"Aha!" Tadase exclaimed. "But I _do_ know you! So anyway, wanna go on a date?"

"No, and this is my house. I'll be going now." She walked down the path and entered her house, blocking out the outside world.

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan!"

"Yes Ami?" Amu looked at her sister, she seemed more excited than usual.

"I did it!"

_Please R&R._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Beauty and The Beast._

_Recap_

"_Amu-chan, Amu-chan!"_

"_Yes Ami?" Amu looked at her sister, she seemed more excited than usual._

"_I did it!"_

_End Recap_

-----Amu's POV-----

I just stared at her. _She.. She did it?!_

"D-do you mean you got it right?!"

Ami nodded eagerly.

I registered this and broke out in a huge grin.

"Oh, yay Ami! Your going to the contest! You'll win first prize for sure!"

Ami looked at me then suddenly grabbed my hands and danced around in a circle, dragging me with her.

"I know! I know! Ne, ne, Amu-chan. You really think I'll win?"

I just looked at her and smiled, "For sure."

"YAY!" More dancing.

* * * Later, at tea time. Normal POV * * *

"So, Amu-chan. We'll be going tomorrow morning, leaving you on your own for a week. Okaaaaaaay?"

"Ahuh, thats cool."

Amu's mum and dad looked at each other, "So cool, Amu-chan!" They both shouted.

Amu just continued to calmly eat her tea. She finished and, because her mum, dad and Ami were still cheering, she went upstairs silently.

She was tired. School had been normal: Nagi and Rima having minor arguments, Tadase being a jerk and all-mighty. Home had been more exciting than normal: more cheering, more dancing, more getting-excited-over-the-idol-contest.

But yes, she was tired. So she changed into her pajamas and hopped straight into bed.

----- Next morning -----

The next morning Amu was ready for school and Ami and their parents were ready to go to the idol contest. Ami was just a little bit hyper; she was bouncing off the walls.

"Ami, Ami! Please, calm down. You need to get in the car. Do you want to go to the idol contest?" Amu was _trying _to get Ami into the car; they would never get to the contest else.

"But Amu-chan! I did my microphone and my iPod and..." Ami continued to reel off a list of things she 'needed'. What she didn't notice was Amu pushing her into the car and closing the door. But, when she did it was too late. She pounded on the window for a few second before a song she liked came on the radio and she started singing.

"Now, now Ami! You need to save your voice-- bye Amu-chan!" Their father had been fussing about, shoving bags into the car. Now he was climbing in the drivers seat, telling Ami to save her voice.

Amu's mum looked at her, "Now, Amu-chan. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, mama. Now, go. Papa and Ami are waiting!"

Her mum looked doubtful but she kissed Amu on the cheek and got into the car.

Amu waited them drive away before locking the door and walking to school.

She sighed, another day at school. It will be normal, the conversation of Ami going to the contest would come up, Tadase would be a jerk. Then she would come home, not to the sound of singing as normal, but to silence.

Oh well.

_Please R&R._


End file.
